


Ferris Wheels

by essentialflowers



Category: Love Simon - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse
Genre: F/F, Love Simon, Lovesimon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialflowers/pseuds/essentialflowers
Summary: Hi! This is a new collection of mini Simonverse fics.I love Becky Albertalli and every single character she creates. (Yes, even Martin.)I hope everyone likes them :,)





	1. Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a new collection of mini Simonverse fics. 
> 
> I love Becky Albertalli and every single character she creates. (Yes, even Martin.)
> 
> I hope everyone likes them :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Kaylie (essentialflowers) here. I have such a deep and profound love for everything Becky Albertalli creates. Seriously, the woman’s a genius. Her characters are so realistic and quirky and amazing. So, I figured, what’s better to do them justice than by creating a collection of one-shots?! *applause*  
>  I’m writing about a whole bunch of pairings. (My favs are Simon/Bram and Leah/Abby). Leave any requests for chapters down in the comments! This is just a reminder- every ship or opinion about each character is valid! Please don’t hate on my/other people’s ship preferences. And of course, I’m writing this out of all the upmost love and respect for this series and these characters. 

Leah doesn’t do relationships.

She doesn’t do a lot of things, actually. Like run. God, she hates running. Which is why, when her gym teacher decides to rally up her class and herd them outside towards the track, Abby taps him on the shoulder and explains to him that her dear friend is too embarrassed to admit she’s having “ _lady troubles_ ,” and that she needs to be escorted to the nurse’s office as soon as possible.

Leah usually doesn’t laugh so hard she snorts water out of her nose, either, but that’s what she ends up doing after watching the man’s face grow redder, redder, _redder_ as he quickly hands her a hall pass.

(Abby doesn’t use it for the nurse’s office, but instead leads them to a vacant art room.)

(They splash paint on each other until the period ends and Leah tries not to blush as Abby’s hands roam over her face with a wet paper towel- _there, I think I got all of it._ )

(She feels the heat of Abby’s stare on the side of her face so she turns her head and she’s _right there_ and her lips are _right next to hers_ so what else is she supposed to do other than _kiss_ her?)

(Her lips taste like cherry-cola flavored chap-stick.)

(She wants more.)

(And more.)

( _And more_.)

Okay, maybe Leah can do relationships.

But she still doesn’t run.

 


	2. A Plate of Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little Waffle House fluff between Simon and Bram. 
> 
> Please comment prompts if you want me to write specific ones!!

> ****“You’re blushing.”

His voice is softer than he’s ever remembered it being. His words feel like honey spilling out of his mouth, sweet and smooth and sticky with all these _feelings_ he has for the boy sitting across from him.

The boy he’s officially been dating for one month and twenty-two days. (And five hours. But who’s counting?)

“I’m really not,” Bram objects, but the slight gleam in his eyes and the coat of pink dusting his cheeks tell Simon otherwise.

“Don’t try to deny it,” he says. “I totally just made you blush. Your cheeks are all red right now, Greenfeld.”

Bram shakes his head playfully and goes to deny the statement, but he’s interrupted by a presence at their side.

“Welcome to Waffle House, are you guys ready to order?”

Simon smiles and looks over to Bram, who nods in a way that means _I’m ordering for the both of us because I know you well enough to get exactly what you like._

“Two orders of the extra choco chip waffles, but make one with whipped cream on the side. Oh, and one plate of bacon, please. For this guy with a bottomless pit for a stomach.”

Simon stares with a mixture of awe and reverence and he wonders how far he’s fallen because he’s literally about to cry over someone- no, _Bram_ -knowing his Waffle House order by heart.

Bram just winks.

God, if he only knew what that wink _does_ to him.

“Don’t act all surprised, Spier,” he says, after the waiter moves on to a different table. “I pay attention.”

“That you do,” Simon mutters under his breath, heart pounding erratically inside his chest.

Because he’s not just thinking about this situation.

He’s thinking about that one time on their third date when they went to the zoo and Simon kept eyeing that stuffed lion on the shelf and how, without even saying anything, Bram picked it up and bought the damn thing and handed it to him with the shyest smile on his face.

And he’s thinking about the other time, last week during a dinner at his house, when his parents kept inching around the subject of his homophobic great aunt Linda and the fact that she doesn’t want to see him on Easter this year, and how Bram just grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, like he knew _just what he needed_ without him even having to say it.

He’s thinking about all the times when Bram payed attention. When Bram _listened_ , and his mind trails back to when he was here with Abby and Martin.

Martin stood up on the goddamn table and preached to Abby about all the things she deserves in life in front of the entire diner.

And as he stares at this boy- this perfect, funny, insatiable dork pouring half a bottle of syrup onto his waffles, trying to fill every square- he knows what _he_ deserves.

And it’s everything he could ever want, sitting right here in front of him.

 

 

 


	3. Squirrel in a Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Abby on a picnic date!!!
> 
> This was requested from a lovely reader, so thank you.
> 
> Keep sending in those requests! I'm currently sick and I have nothing to do other than write my fangirl heart out.
> 
> (Ps, sorry this is so short <3)

 

The sun beats down hot, hot on the top of her head as it finds home in its place between Leah’s chin and collarbone, like it was made for her to be there her entire life and she didn’t even know it until now.  

" _Mmm._ You smell nice.”

“Thanks,” Leah laughs, trailing her fingers up and down, up and down the side of Abby’s arm.

“You’re welcome.”

They stay like that for a while and don’t say much- they just let everything else talk _for_ them; the gentle touches, eyes boring into skin, soft blushes.

The wind makes the trees rustle around them, and besides the minute when a particularly brave squirrel tries to eat the sandwiches out of Abby’s backpack ( _ don’t worry, Abby, I’ll protect you  _ ), they’re pretty much silent.

Content.

“Thank you for this.”

Leah looks up, an eyebrow quirked. They’ve been sitting here on their blanket for an hour, and empty wrappers litter the ground beside them.

(Scene: Leah brings a sandwich up to Abby’s lips and insists on feeding her, giggling as Abby nips her fingers playfully. She feels alive.)

“For what?

Abby shrugs and looks down at her feet, smiling gently. “For everything.”

Something behind Leah's eyes change- become softer, lighter- and she leans in for a long peck that promises things that feel like forever in a moment's time.

"No," she says, their foreheads resting together. "Thank  _you._ "

  
  



	4. Goodbye Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been posting very often. But, exciting news- I'M MEETING BECKY AT BOOKCON NEXT MONTH! And I've decided to create a project for her that includes a whole lotta fanfiction. So, I'm definitely going to post a lot more now.

 Her goodbye clothes are much brighter than mine.

That’s the first thing I notice as she walks up the pathway, her figure slowly coming into focus in front of my eyes. They’re bright and pink and happy, her sundress swaying in the subtle early morning wind. I don’t know why she deliberately picked something so cheerful when I feel like I’m falling apart at the seams. I glance down at _my_ goodbye clothes- a dark tee shirt and jeans that come up to my waist. They’re a total depiction of my mood and how my mood is _going_ to be for the next months ahead. But, Abby looks bright. She looks _free_ , like no two hands can hold her to the ground any longer. As she approaches, I can’t help but feel anger, deep down in my bones.

“Hey, Leah.” She smiles with ease, like there’s absolutely nothing wrong. Like she’s not leaving me behind in a little over two hours to pursue a life without me in it.

“Hi, Abby.” My throat feels clogged with everything I want to tell her.

“You look pretty today.” Her eyes go soft like they always seem to be doing when they look at me- warm pools of love. She brings up a hand to rest against my cheek and I, just, lean into her embrace like it’s a lifeline.

“You do, too,” I whisper, because I can’t manage anything else. “The prettiest.”

She blushes a deep crimson and rolls her eyes lightly, swatting at my arm with her free hand.

“Stop it, you dork.”

“ _Never_.”

The word seems to hang in the air in front of us, distilled in front of our faces. She stops stroking my face with her thumb and I forget how to breathe. She’s studying me the way she sometimes does- soft and curious and tender- but this time, I feel a sense of urgency inside of it, too. I want to scream at her all the reasons why she should never, ever leave me because I’ll be a _mess_ when she does but I also want to push her out into a world that’s as big and bold and _bright_ as she is. Time seems to stop as she leans in, slowly but surely, _so surely,_ and kisses my lips. It’s a peck, because we’re standing outside and my neighbors are known for being nosy, but it’s perfect.

“Things are gonna change,” Abby says when she pulls away, mostly to herself, nodding her head up and down. “And it’s gonna _suck_ . But we’re together now and I’ll Skype you every damn day and,  _hey_ , listen to me.” She moves her forehead from where it’s pressed against mine wipes tears from underneath my eyes. I didn’t realize I started to cry. “We’re gonna make this work. I don’t care what we have to do, okay?”

She looks so confident in what she’s trying to tell me that I find myself believing her. Little by little, her confidence finds a home in my blood and my veins; I don’t feel so scared, anymore. Not when she’s holding me like this and pressing kisses up and down my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids.

“I’m not letting you go now,” she whispers. “Not after I just got you.”


	5. MASH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a little throwback AU that features eleven year old Simon and Leah.

“What’s this game called again?” Simon asks, tugging at the bottom of Leah’s  _ Wonder Woman _ cape. She rolls her eyes and shoves the crumpled piece of paper at him.

“Here, read it,” she says. “It’s called _ MASH  _ and it can totally tell your future.” 

Simon’s eyes go wide, wider, as he eagerly scans the lists of names and places and cars and houses. He stops when he reads the name  _ Justin Timberlake _ , and looks up with a suspicious frown.

“I thought this was only supposed to be real people.”

“He  _ is _ real, genius. He’s just famous.”

“Oh.” He looks down at the paper again and shrugs. “This means I can marry him, too, right?”

“What?”

“I mean, he’s famous. We’re never gonna meet him.”

Leah sighs like talking to Simon is the most annoying thing she’s ever had to do, even though it’s her  _ favorite _ thing, and nods. “Sure, Simon, you can marry him, too.”

The pair take turns passing the paper back and forth between them, filling in their silly answers. So far, Leah’s married Kevin Jonas, ( _ yuck, Simon! Do I  _ have  _ to marry him? Why can’t I marry Nick instead? Stupid rules) _ , had four babies, and lived in a small hut on the Hawaiian shore. Simon’s married Britney Spears  _ and  _ Justin Timberlake- much to the scandal of his giggling best friend- had one child and lived in a Los Angeles Mansion. By the time it’s his very last turn, his face is as red as a cherry tomato from laughing so hard. He stops reading his answers to take deep breaths.

“Okay.” He grins, staring at the choices Leah’s left for him and pencilling in his results. “I live in The White House, I have seven kids, and I marry…” he pauses, his eyebrows furrowed. Leah tilts her head and shoves his arm.

“Come _ on _ , say it.”

“I, um, I marry Eleanor Roosevelt.”

Leah giggles some more, clearly delighted with their antics. “See, was that so hard?”

Simon gives a half-smile in return, quickly stuffing the paper inside his back jean pocket.  “I better go now, Leah. My mom’s making tacos.”

“Okay,” she relents, passing him his backpack from the floor and tries to dust off some cat hair. “See you tomorrow morning, Mrs. Timberlake.”

 

He thinks about it while he feeds Bieber, while he brushes his teeth, while he does his math homework. He just can’t get the fact that he cheated out of his mind. He feels guilty, of course. What if he’s tempted fate? But, above all, he feels relieved. Relieved that Leah didn’t have to know who he’d  _ actually  _ end up marrying. Because it’s impossible. He takes the slip of paper out of his pocket again and stares at it head-on, at the name he secretly scribbled out and replaced.

_ Bram Greenfeld. _


End file.
